hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Flintstone
Christmas Flintstone (also titled How the Flintstones Saved Christmas on the VHS releases) is the 129th episode of The Flintstones, and the first Christmas production starring the characters. It first aired 25 December 1964 (Christmas Day) on ABC. A storyline similar to this episode's plot was used thirteen years later for the 1977 special A Flintstone Christmas. Summary Fred and Barney are walking around downtown Bedrock at Christmastime, with Fred explaining that he needs extra money to buy presents for his family and friends. Fred then sees a sign advertising an opening for a part-time job at Macyrock's department store, so he applies for the job, though he does not yet know what the job is. When he tells it to Wilma at dinner that evening, she says that she is not sure she likes the idea of him working two jobs, but Fred explains this second job will only be for a week. The next afternoon, after quitting time at the quarry, Fred heads off to Macyrock's and is assigned to provide work in the gift-wrapping department. Later, while on stockroom duty, Fred takes a look around the toy department and starts goofing off. Mr. Macyrock catches Fred goofing off and orders him to get the stock down to the basement as ordered. Fred tries taking the freight elevator only to find out that it is out of order, and Mr. Macyrock fires him. Just then, Mr. Macyrock's assistant tells him that the man they hired to play Santa Claus is sick, and they have not been able to get anyone else. Mr. Macyrock then gets the idea to have Fred be the store's Santa Claus. Fred does a terrific job portraying Santa Claus for the children at the store and has a great time doing so. When he arrives home that evening, Fred explains to Wilma, and later to Barney and Betty about how he got the job as Santa. As the week goes on, Fred does such a great job portraying Santa at the store that he even makes a live television appearance on Christmas Eve. Right after closing time, Fred is suddenly visited by two elves named Blinky and Twinky. He initially thinks they are just two kids in costumes until they bring him into Santa's flying sleigh and take off into the air. At the North Pole, Fred is brought to see the real Santa Claus, who has a cold and cannot go on his annual Christmas Eve flight. Therefore, Santa gives Fred the assignment of filling in for him. Fred takes on this task and, with Blinky and Twinky guiding the sleigh, manages to deliver Santa's presents to all the houses in the world, all the while wishing Merry Christmas everywhere. After the job is finished, Blinky and Twinky drop Fred off near his house, but it is only after they have left that Fred realizes he unfortunately left his presents for his family and friends in the sleigh. When Fred arrives home, however, he sees his family and friends with the presents he bought for them. Wilma, Barney, and Betty say to Fred that he was just here in his Santa outfit, giving out their presents, and are glad to see that he had gotten over his cold. Fred looks outside and sees the real Santa Claus, still with a cold, flying in the sleigh in the sky above after having delivered Fred's presents to them. After opening their presents, the Flintstones and the Rubbles wish Merry Christmas to everyone. Category:The Flintstones episodes Category:Christmas specials Category:The Flintstones Category:The Funtastic Index